On Wings of Revilement
by Little Black Raincloud
Summary: Leiko is an average thirteen-year-old girl whose father disappears for six months at a time, and has a best friend with an evil father, and defies the laws of life and death, and eventually gets her wings, but not willingly...so maybe she's not average...
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first shot at a fanfiction, so bear with me. This first chapter is sort of just a prologue to the actual fanfiction, so read up and enjoy! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories or any oftheir premade characters. Rika and Leiko are copyrighted to me, Kheno is copyrighted to my best friend Sai, and Shina is copyrighted to both of us, because she was made up based on both of our different ideas.

* * *

**oooPrologueooo**

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Leiko."

The door slammed and was locked tight.

This is the twenty-first time that she had been left alone in her home while her father was off on his "business trips", and judging by the average of how long he's been gone for the last twenty times, he's not going to be back for another six months or so.

The five-year-old sighed and brushed her black hair out of her eyes.

"See you whenever…" she muttered.

It was hard coming up with new things to keep herself entertained. It seemed she had done every element of fun that could possibly be contained in all the thirteen floors of the castle. You name it, she's done it. The only things she hasn't done are the things that deface property or damage the property, and those she didn't plan on doing quite soon.

Sighing at the trip, Leiko went back up the thirteen flights of stairs to her bedroom, which, unlike the other rooms, was a comfortable shade of violet, rather than the white marble of everything else.

She climbed up onto the marble windowsill and stared out at the vast countryside. There was one gray road that lead up to the castle, but below it was a black abyss. Her father had told her to stay off the path, for fear of her falling down into the blackness below, but it wasn't like he cared.

_If he really cared about what happens to me, he wouldn't be leaving me here for six months at a time…but this time, I'm not going to let him get away._

Leiko went quietly under her bed and pulled out a long rope of bed sheets that were tied together. She picked up the end, crossed the room, and threw the end that was in her hand out the window.

Soon enough, the rope was just barely touching the ground below.

Leiko held her breath and swung herself out the window, climbing down the crooked walls of the castle as if she were climbing a mountain.

After a good, solid twenty minutes, Leiko's feet touched the ground below. She sighed and smiled at her bedroom window, towering at least a hundred and fifty feet above, if not more. Looking right and left to see if anyone was watching her, she quickly took off on the gray road.

She panted as she huffed along the long path to what seemed to be nowhere.

Crud…I should've packed something to eat… 

Her stomach growled in reply.

She slowed to a jog, then a trot, then a walk, and soon she was just standing still without a clue. She sat down to think.

_Turning around would make the entire way completely useless. _

She looked all around. Nothing but black abyss and at least another mile of gray path.

What was the whole point of this again? She sarcastically thought to herself.  
Soon, though, she had made up her mind. She got up and continued forward for at least another hour, before the path finally let up onto a green hill with a dirt road. 

You'd think that she would have sprung forward and kissed the ground, but she froze in fear. There was a group of seven tall figures in black cloaks, all talking softly to each other, but what surprised Leiko was the eighth member of the group, a silver-haired child about her age.

She couldn't distinguish their gender by the back of their head, but the child was struggling to get away from the grip of a taller man wrapped in what appeared to be red bandages. The poor child would try to jerk away, but then would be pulled back painfully by the man.

Leiko felt anger boil up inside her as she stared at the child trying to get away. She just simply _had _to do something about it. Searching the ground, she picked up a large stick and summoned all the courage she could muster before throwing it at the back of the bandaged man's head and shouting, "Hey!"

The man took the stick at full speed in the designated spot and fell over, letting go of the child who whirled around to face Leiko. The child turned out to be a girl, but there was fear implanted in her wide eyes. Quickly, she ran over to Leiko and grabbed her wrist, dragging her further down the road.

"I don't know where you came from or how you got here," Said the girl, looking back at Leiko for a minute, "But you don't understand how dangerous that man is."

"You don't make very good first impressions, do you?" Said Leiko, jerking away her hand and running along beside the girl.

"First impressions aren't what I'm worried about right now. We need to get far, far away from here."

"Then we're both going the same way." Leiko said, not very happy to be running again, but trying not to look tired. "I'm running away."

"Me too! Where are you running away from?" Said the girl, continuing to run as fast as ever.

"Home. I live just down the road from here at the castle."

"You mean," Her sneakers skidded as the girl jerked to a stop. "Castle Oblivion?"

"Yeah! That's the place." Leiko stopped also. "Why?"

The girl looked down and put a small hand on her arm. "I hate to break this to you, but that place might be in ruins by the time you get back."

Leiko's eyes widened. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Those men back there," Began the girl. "They're searching for a man named Kheno. I don't know how or why, but obviously, he did something and they're going to…well…you know."

"They're at the wrong place." Leiko's gaze shrunk back down to normal size. "I have never heard of this 'Kheno' guy."

The girl was relieved too. "That's good news." She sighed and smiled, looking back up at Leiko.

"Let's keep going just in case those jerks catch up to us." Said Leiko, continuing to walk along.

"All right." The girl followed suit.

"I don't really think I caught your name." Said Leiko, looking over at her.

"It's Rika." She said, fixing her gaze straight ahead.

"I'm Leiko."

And the two walked along, telling each other the stories of their lives and both thinking the same thing.

_This is the start of a beautiful friendship. _

_

* * *

_

Did you like it? Did you? I hope you did, because there's a lot more chapters where that one came from. I'll update again today! YIPEE!


	2. Chapter One

Hi again, everyone! Just a note, if any of you are wondering what my pen name means, it's Night Rain Child. Isn't it pretty? Just thought you'd like to know. Anyway, here's Chapter Two of On Wings of Revilement! Enjoy! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Chain of Memories, or any of their premade characters. Rika, Leiko and Starlight Town are copyrighted to me, Kheno is copyrighted to my best friend Sai, and Shina is copyrighted to both of us, because she was based on both of our ideas. _

* * *

Eight years later…_

"Leiko, come on!"

Why does my best friend have to be an early bird? 

"Leiko! I'm talking to you!"

_See if I care._

"Don't make me, Leiko. You know what happened last time."

_Try me._

"Three…two…one!"

THUNK!

Leiko, now on the floor, finally opened her eyes, looking up at Rika who was already dressed and ready to go.

"Why…must…you…get…up…at…four?" Leiko yawned sleepily.

"Because you told me to sleep in!" Rika laughed and prodded Leiko's shoulder with her finger.

Leiko yawned again. "Emphasis, four in the morning, Rika."

"I normally get up at three! Now, come on! Hoku is waiting for us!"

Leiko sighed and got up shakily, pulling on her clothes and following Rika out the door and down the winding streets of Starlight Town.

As they passed the indigo houses with their black roofs, Rika said, "You do remember what we're supposed to do today, right?"

"Vaguely. Why don't you jog my memory?" Said Leiko, still a little bit sleepy.

"Hoku is going to take us up to the high tower to watch the meteor shower!"

Oh yeah…forgot about that…silly me… 

"I know that you're going to be shocked," said Leiko, turning her head toward Rika. "But I actually forgot about that."

"It's okay." Rika stopped in front of a large, tall building where a boy with dark blue hair sat on the steps waiting for them.

"At first I thought you guys wouldn't show up!" Said the boy with a wide grin on his face.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Hoku." Said Leiko, smiling back.

"Neither would I." Replied Rika, walking up the stairs to the porch with Leiko close behind.

"Well," said Hoku, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He threw open the doors and began climbing a long flight of stairs that went up in a spiral with the two girls close behind.

As they were going up the stairs, Leiko asked, "So, when exactly is this meteor shower happening?"

"The Elder said in about ten minutes, and it takes about five minutes to climb all these stairs." Replied Hoku, looking back at Leiko and Rika with a smile. "But the Elder also said that it's supposed to be the most spectacular thing in a hundred years."

"Wow…" Said Rika in awe. "Must be some pretty amazing stuff, judging by how many cool things have happened here."

"I'll say." Leiko laughed. "Remember the time when Rika was at the one party, and she stepped in front of the table with all the cakes on it, and then you came along and pushed her over and…"

But Rika cut her off there. "Okay…that's enough stories for now, Leiko."

Hoku laughed, re-living the same memory. "Well, we're at the top of the tower now, right on schedule, too."

"Thank goodness…" Sighed Rika, sitting down once she got to the top. "My legs would have given out if I had to climb stairs much longer."

"Look!" Cried Hoku, pointing out the window as comets began streaking across the sky. "It's happening!"

But as Rika and Hoku were staring in awe out the northern window, Leiko was staring, with a curious gaze, out the southern window. One of the stars was glowing very, very brightly, and suddenly, it vanished.

_That's weird…_

"Hey, guys…" Said Leiko, still keeping her eyes on all of the other stars as if to see if any others would disappear, but the other two were still staring out the opposite window.

"Guys…"

Leiko sighed. It wasn't any use trying to talk to those two. Not interested in the meteor shower any more, she went down the stairs and walked back to her house.

When the sun came out, Leiko was still in her room contemplating on why the star had disappeared.

"Leiko," Said Hoku, who was an expert on stars. "All stars disappear after a while. It's the circle of life. You see, when the stars disappear, they become the sky. And we look at the sky. And then the sky-"

Leiko was the one to cut someone off this time. "Don't start."

"Sorry."

Rika was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Rika," Hoku turned toward her. "What are you thinking about?"

Rika was silent at first, but then she spoke up. "I remember my dad talking about how worlds have hearts and all that. But when the world disappears, I guess that a star disappears along with it."

Leiko and Hoku looked nervously at each other and both exclaimed, "A world disappeared this morning?"

"I guess so."

Leiko was still in small shock, but she asked, "Can you tell which one?"

"Not by looking at the star itself." Rika closed her eyes. "But if you actually went to the world, that would be different. But it's kind of cheating if you think about it."

Leiko and Hoku nodded in agreement.

"Do you know how the worlds disappear?" Asked Hoku with a solemn tone.

"No. I don't."

"All right."

There was a small silence, but Leiko broke it, getting up out of the chair she had been sitting in and walked over to the door. "Well, let's not sit inside all day. The sun is out and the birds are chirping….So let's…do something…" She sounded nervous and reluctant, but the remaining two walked out the door. Leiko took a second to look at herself in the mirror, examining her empty gaze and walked out the door thinking of what might have happened to the world that disappeared.

* * *

I'm not going to tell which world just disappeared, but if you've played Kingdom Hearts you've definately seen it. Well...that's kind of obvious and doesn't really narrow it down al all, but...augh! Bear with me here! I'll post again whenever. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry for the long update wait everyone...especially you Sai. PLEASE DON'T STOP MAKING MY KEYBLADE TT I will be very, very, very upset. By the way, if you're reading this, please post a review, if you haven't already, telling me something you liked about the story or something you didn't, serving the purpose of letting me know that my best friend isn't the only one reading my work. Here it is: Chapter Three of On Wings of Revilement!

* * *

The three did everything they could do to try to take their minds off the "world vanishing thing", As Rika called it. They hid from each other in the alleys, they climbed trees, and Hoku talked the girls into telling him what happened at Castle Oblivion eight years ago again. They even jumped off the high tower onto a trampoline, but it wasn't enough.

The thought lingered in the back of all of their minds of how the worlds could be disappearing… They couldn't get it out of their heads, how you could be minding your own business, and suddenly…poof! You're floating around in space.

When the moon came back up, everyone went back home.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Said Hoku as he headed the opposite direction of Rika and Leiko to his own house.

"Bye…" Leiko mumbled sadly.

"For Pete's sake, Leiko, you'll see him tomorrow!" Rika laughed a little and Leiko actually cracked a smile.

"That's not why. I'm not sad," She paused for a moment, "Just…thinking…"

Rika pushed open the door to the house and sat down on her bed, as Leiko did on hers. "What are you thinking about, then?"

"Everything."

Rika sighed. "Could you be a little more specific? Everything is quite a lot to be thinking of."

Leiko laughed again. "I mean, the world disappearing, the meteor shower, and remember how there was a _red _meteor yesterday?"

"Come to think of it," Rika looked at her knees in thought, "Yeah…Do you think it all could be connected?"

"Not sure," Leiko leaned back until she was in bed and rolled over. "But we should try to get some sleep. Maybe something will come to us tomorrow."

Rika followed suit. "I'd hope so. We could be next."

Leiko shuttered at the thought, but made no reply. She was already asleep and dreaming of better times and places, and not the slightest inkling of bad news could bother her there.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter everyone...I'm getting ready for school and my mom is rushing me a lot, so I'll try to update again later today if I can. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review to look at! 


	4. Chapter Three

I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take this long to post something. PLEASE forgive me. TT Okay, so let's just skip to the fic. Here ya go: Chapter Four!

_

* * *

_

Leiko_ found herself standing on the gray walkway that lead to her old home. She walked along it, silently, and came to the crossroads. She looked right and left at the two roads and couldn't decide which one to choose._

_Suddenly, there was a loud sound that was similar to a stampede coming from behind her! She turned to see millions of black creatures running towards her with an empty but frightening gaze in their yellow eyes. _

_Panicking, Leiko looked back up at the paths only to find that they had turned into paths similar to the gray one she had been on earlier. Not only that, but Hoku was on one and Rika was on the other! _

_She didn't have enough time to go on one path and switch, because the gap was too wide to jump across. "Rika! Hoku!" Leiko called out in desperation. _

_Her two friends were silent as stones as they stood on the lonely path with the stampede of creatures charging at them, and Leiko discovered, to her own shock, that she was petrified with fear and couldn't move! She stared longingly at her two friends and tried her hardest to call out to them, but she couldn't get her voice past a mere whisper. _

_She turned her head just in time to see the creatures make their final jump toward her, knocking her back between the paths!_

"AUGH!" Leiko shot up in bed and looked around. Everyone was outside already.

"Oh man…." She put a hand on the back of her neck and felt hours of cold sweat. "That was something I never want to happen…but it felt so real…."

She stood up and made her way across the room to the window, to which a piece of paper was taped. Leiko ripped it off and read it:

_Dear Leiko,_

_Hoku and I are off to figure out what's going on._

_TTYL,_

_Rika and Hoku_

"Well, that certainly was helpful. What in the world could possibly be going…Oh my gosh!" Leiko had opened the window and noticed that all the stars were completely gone.

Quickly, she looked over at the clock.

"It's one in the morning! Where the heck are all the stars?" Leiko double-taked at the clock and the starless sky several times before darting out the door. She wasn't going to be left out of this one so quickly.

Running as fast as she could, Leiko pounded her feet against the ground as she sped down the empty street. Her footsteps echoed as if she were in a cave, and everything was black as night.

"Now," Leiko stopped to catch her breath and think. "if I were Rika and Hoku on a mission, where would I be…" _Come on Leiko…you've known this girl for eight years…think…_

"I know! They're probably in the high tower!" Leiko exclaimed. She took off running again and looked up at the tower, and sure enough, there was Rika leaning out the window and trying to spot any stars.

"Rika!" Leiko cried out to her friend. "Rika! Down here!"

Rika turned and looked at her with the telescope. "Leiko, we're busy. You can't come up."

Leiko just stared. "What do you mean?"

"It's too dangerous." Hoku pitched in to help Rika win the argument.

"Dangerous?" She cried out angrily. "Who are you two to play mom and dad to me?"

"We're not. This is something that you wouldn't understand."

Leiko saw that Rika's face looked grim, but she continued to glare back at her. She wouldn't put up with this. "Oh yeah?" She whispered to herself and ran off toward the entrance to the High Tower.

"Hey! Leiko, where do you think you're going?" Hoku shouted, looking down at her.

"I will NOT be fenced out!" Leiko threw open the door and climbed up half of the stairs until she stopped suddenly at a loud, rumbling sound, followed by screaming. Leiko continued to run as fast as she could, but when she got to the top of the stairs, she stopped again. The tower was gone.

* * *

Yay! I updated! Are you all very happy now? I am. Like I said before. If you're reading this, post a review saying that you ARE reading it and what I can change or make a compliment to the story. Just so I know that I'm not slaving over a hot keyboard for only one person (Even though I still will, Sai. U) and just so I can make the story better! And I have Easter Break next week, so I can post a lot! I willpost soon! 


	5. Chapter Four

Long update wait again...sorry everyone! No real news lately, except that we have two new readers! Thank you so much to Kadaj and Nenah (My friend from school who doesn't have an account but she read this fanfiction anyway) I appreciate you both so much! Let's get to the chapter. Introducing, Chapter Five!

* * *

Leiko blinked. She blinked again. Her eyes grew wide staring at the open air where the stargazing tower once stood.

"R-Rika?" She shuttered, shaking from fright. "Hoku?"

Tears began welling up in her eyes, but they didn't fall. Pure shock unlike no other held them in.

"You guys, this isn't funny…" Leiko looked around, not realizing that she was talking to herself. "…just climb back up the wall and we can tell Hoku's father what happened…he can fix this…"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from directly behind her! With a yelp, she somersaulted over the side and just barely grabbed the ledge with one hand. And then came even more shock. Her mouth hung open as the entire southern half of the building began lifting into the air!

"What the hell is going on here?" Leiko screamed, letting go so that she wouldn't be taken with the castle, wherever it was going. There was a strong upward wind blowing, but not strong enough to lift her off the ground.

Landing on her feet on the hard cobblestones below, she looked around to see that her home was being destroyed! The houses were askew and some of them were even floating individually in the air, but as she looked up at the houses, she finally noticed a large, floating ball hovering directly above her!

She was staring at it in awe when suddenly, she felt a strange presence behind her. She turned quickly to see three men standing and talking amongst themselves. One had fairly long white hair, another had black hair in no apparent style, and the last one also had black hair that came down in one part and covered his right eye. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, or what they were doing here for that matter, so she moved a bit closer and could only make part of the conversation.

The man with the covered eye said, "She has to be here somewhere. We've searched everywhere else."

The man with the general black hair replied, "If she was, she would've been sucked up already. It's hopeless."

Leiko narrowed one eye in thought and tried to brush some stray hair out of her eyes, when the movement attracted the white-haired man, who Leiko now realized had a shocking resemblance to a snake. She froze as he whipped his head around toward her.

"Well, gentlemen, what have we here?" he said with a grim smile on his face.

The remaining two men turned toward Leiko and stared, but not with the same glare as the white-haired man.

"Whoever you're looking for, I don't know where they are." Leiko said in her own defense, trying not to show too much fear in her eyes.

"How long have you been living here?" Said the man with the covered eye.

Leiko shrugged. "I don't know…somewhere around eight years…"

The same man began staring vacantly at her like something about her was familiar. "Do you know anyone by the name of Shina?"

_Yes. She's my next-door neighbor, but I can't tell these guys that._

She lied, "No. Are you sure you're in the right place?"

The man sighed. "Not anymore." He turned his gaze away from her and waved his hand as all three men stepped through the portal that appeared.

"Hey! Wait!" Leiko began running forward and jumped at the portal just as it closed. She went soaring through the open air and tumbled over onto the ground.

Once her head stopped swimming from the impact, she looked up to the sky, only to realize that the wind had grown strong enough to begin lifting her up into the air! As she struggled to grab a hold of something, she noticed that a woman with short blond hair was standing not fifty feet away from her. The men had missed Shina by ten seconds, and it was all her fault.

Leiko called out, "Shina! Over here!" But her voice couldn't be heard over the strong wind that was blowing, and that same wind finally sucked her up into the floating orb.

* * *

Yes, I know that ending is very cliche by now, but it IS a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, so read again whenever I post a new chapter to find out where Leiko ends up! See ya later! And don't forget, if you are reading this be sure to post a review telling me what you think! Thanks so much! Bye! 


	6. Chapter Five

Wow! Two updates in one week and a new review! I'm on a roll! Okay, I forgot my copyright stuff last time so I'll post the OWOR Copyright Message 1.5 (Gee, doesn't that sound official?) Leiko, Rika, Hoku,Kate,and Starlight Town are copyrighted to me, The three men are copyrighted to Sai, and the boy and Shina are coyprighted to both of us because they were created using two of our ideas. Enjoy! (Sidenote: This chapter features one of my best friends Angela from up the street!)

* * *

Leiko felt herself whizzing through the air, turning every which way and being tossed vigorously in all directions. She saw nothing but darkness and the air was cold. She wasn't in Starlight Town anymore. Oh, no, this was most definitely not Starlight Town.

Eventually, things became a bit brighter and Leiko saw that she was flying down alleyways and around houses! Looking down at herself, she realized that her body was completely transparent. She was invisible.

Not exactly sure where she was, even though she couldn't tell anyway on account of she was moving way too fast, Leiko tried to get the best view of everything as possible. Long blurs of red, orange, and brown sped past her eyes.

Oh boy…this is going to be fun… 

She decided that losing her sanity wasn't an option here, even though she almost failed herself.

After what seemed like quite a while, Leiko finally slowed to a stop and landed on her rear in the middle of a small cul-de-sac. There was a small grassy patch with trees and two large bushes, surrounded by tan houses with orange roofs. There were no children about, which disappointed Leiko quite a bit, but at least the place was beautiful.

Getting up cautiously and slowly, she looked around at her new surroundings.

Where the heck am I? And what happened to Rika and Hoku? Did they end up here too? 

She was rather excited by her thoughts and turned around, only to bump noses with a girl with short, sandy-blond hair, a red shirt, and blue jeans. Over her shoulder was a long wooden sword.

"Uh…" The girl turned slightly pink. "Do I know you?"

Leiko backed away, just as pink as the other girl. "No…I'm…uh…_new _in this neighborhood…"

The girl smiled and put her sword through one of her belt loops. "Well, it's about time we got someone new around here. Name's Kate." She held out her hand to shake. Leiko took her hand and shook it, saying, "I'm Leiko."

"So, Leiko," Kate asked, dropping to her knees and putting her back up against one of the trees, "Where are your parents?"

Leiko was silent for a moment. "This is going to sound crazy, but I don't know who my parents are…my dad disappeared one day and I ran off looking for him…"

Kate looked stunned. "I…I'm so sorry…"

Leiko re-gained her smile and tilted her head to the side a bit. "Aw, don't sweat it. I've been an orphan since I was five, possibly even longer. I roomed with my best friend Rika. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"I may've. What's she look like?"

Leiko looked up at one of the tree branches in thought. "Well, she has shoulder-length white hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt with black straps, and jeans."

Kate assumed the same thoughtful position and shrugged. "Nope. Sorry. You might want to check the park. It's just over the wall behind that row of houses." She pointed across the street. "That'll be your best bet, and if she's not there, best of luck to you."

Leiko nodded thank-you to the girl and walked away toward the park. She hopped over the wall, which reached about to her chest, and landed gracefully on the other side.

The park was just as green as the neighborhood. Many trees, green grass, and a playground in the distance where a girl with curly hair was attempting to push a boy down the slide.

I need all the help I can get now… 

She called out to the girl. "Hey! Over here!"

The curly-haired girl looked up from her work directly at Leiko, who smiled at the attention.

"Have you seen a girl with short silver hair go by?"

The girl thought for a moment and called out, "Nope. Sorry!"

Leiko sighed and waved good-bye at her, turning around to face a group of trees.

Walking a bit closer, Leiko noticed that there were four people huddled around in the trees. Three of them were a bit taller, but one of them was about Leiko's height. She recognized the three grown men instantly.

It's those guys from Starlight Town! 

Without thinking, she dashed toward them. "Hey!"

She caught the gaze of the snake-like man again, but she had gotten used to it by now.

The man without the covered eye said, "Hey! How are you following us?"

Leiko narrowed her eyes upon the four men, all of which were staring at her. "I don't know, but when you guys destroyed Starlight Town, I got sucked up into the great dark vortex thingy and landed here."

"If you think that we destroyed your precious little town, think again." The man with the covered eye spoke up. "It was a friend of ours."

The non-covered man sneered, "More like enemy of ours…"

Leiko scanned the three men again, but her eyes traveled to the boy this time.

"Oh," She said, glaring back at the covered-eye man. "I see that you're teaching children the dark forces too, huh? Now he's your _little buddy?"_

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." He turned to the other men. "Let's get going before she finds us again." He waved his hand, but right after the portal opened, Leiko spoke up again.

"So you're just going to run away from a thirteen-year-old? Look, guys, I'm not even going to guess how old the four of you are,"

"Don't." Spat the white-haired man.

"but if you're going to keep running away, you're all bloody cowards! I mean, _I'm _brave enough to even wander over here, and now you're running away? What is this, a secret boy-scout meeting?"

"You've said enough, child." The covered-eye-man said, getting his fingers into a snapping position. "One more word out of you and I assure you that you'll never say anything ever again."

"Why?" Leiko laughed, unafraid of the man's threat. "What are you going to do? Blow me across the playground with your magical powers?"

He grinned. "Precisely."

The man snapped his fingers and suddenly, Leiko felt several bangs to the back of her head and landed on her bottom again. When she looked up, she had to peer through several holes in about five walls of houses to see the other side of the park.

_I had to open my big mouth…_

* * *

Well, did you like it? In case you didn't notice, Kate is NOT Angela. Angela is the curly-haired girl pushing the boy down the slide. Thanks for letting me borrow you, Angela! Post a review if you're reading this and tell me what you like. I'll try to update ASAP. Bye everyone! 


	7. Chapter Six

Hi everyone! Amayako speaking. Nothing to report, so let's just cut to the chase. Roll fiction...

* * *

Head aching madly, Leiko got up from the rubble of the five walls she had smashed through.

"Augh…" She swayed dizzily. Her world was spinning…all three of them.

"That guy sent me flying across the playground with his magic!" She thought out loud, tripping over some scattered debris. "Who the heck is he? Him and his people-throwing juju have gone far enough…"

She finally got out of the destroyed houses and collapsed onto the sidewalk.

She would have lay there with her eyes closed all day if she didn't feel a presence directly beside her.

Turning quickly and hopping up into a squat, Leiko sighed to come face-to-face with the figure, who turned out to be Kate.

"Kate!" Leiko jumped up, as did the sword bearing girl beside her. "Wh…What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Kate stared at Leiko like she had just dropped in from the ceiling. "What are you doing here? And what's with the flying through five houses? What are you?"

Leiko sighed. "It wasn't me…it was that…that…that _man _over there…He…he sent me flying across the playground by snapping his fingers and I woke up and there I was, staring out five holes in five walls!"

Kate still had the same vacant stare. "Are you feeling well?"

"You don't believe me?" Leiko looked just as shocked as vacant as Kate. "I swear, that's what happened! Look, I'll even show you where they were."

Leiko took off running with Kate close behind.

"Wait a minute," Kate slowed down a bit. "What's with the word _they_? They is plural. How many were there?"

"There were four of them. There was the man that sent me flying, a white-haired one that looks like a snake, another black haired one, and a black haired boy." She stopped abruptly. "And they were standing right there!"

Kate looked. "There? In that group of trees?"

"Yes! That's exactly where they were!"

"L-L-Leiko…"

"Yeah?" She turned, only to see Kate white as a ghost and pointing to the group of trees.

She turned and turned just as white as Kate. There in the thicket was a figure in a brown cloak, staring out at Leiko and Kate. It didn't do anything, it didn't say anything, it just stared.

Frozen in fear, Leiko couldn't move a muscle. She tried to speak, but her words failed her. Whoever this figure was, it wasn't a pleasant sight to see, on account of the sun had just gone down, and night had fallen.

Kate gained her courage back before Leiko and said, "W-w-who are you?"

The figure was silent.

"I said, who are you?"

Still no reply.

Kate was fed up with the silence. "What, are you afraid of us? Speak up and prove what you're worth! Who are you?"

The figure did nothing, just simply faded into a dark corner, only to have Kate charge into the bushes after him, but the figure had gone.

* * *

Creepy, but it's something. Hope you enjoyed it! If you are reading this, please post a review and tell me what you thing! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update tomorrow! By the way, Feliz Cinco de Mayo! 


	8. Chapter Seven

You have no idea how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting this long...NO idea. But, I fell better now because I typed you all a really, really, long chapter this time! YAY! So let's hop to it. Shall we? I present to you, Chapter Eight of On Wings of Revilement!

* * *

The two girls stared into the now empty space.

"Who…what…how…" Leiko managed to finally mutter something.

Kate caught on. "No clue, to all three simplified questions." She gulped. "And the fact that I don't know is starting to give me the creeps…do you think he's up to something?"

"I'm 99.9 percent sure of it, but we can't worry about it now." Leiko regained her speech.

"But we need to find a way to get me off this planet so I can find my fr-"

"What?" Kate interrupted. "You see something like that and you're just going to leave?"

Leiko looked left and right. "Well, yeah."

Immediately, Kate rushed over to Leiko, grabbed her shoulders and shook her saying, "BUT YOU JUST GOT HERE!"

"Ack!" Leiko kicked Kate in the stomach to get her off.

"You can't leave now! There's danger about!" Kate looked very desperate.

"Okay, okay, okay." Leiko brushed herself off. "You win. I'll stay for _one night._ But I'm leaving first light tomorrow morning."

"Whatever." Kate set off in the direction of her house with Leiko closely behind her.

The two girls settled in to the house quickly. They slept in the guest bedroom and had a great time watching movies, eating popcorn, playing truth or dare, and other things, until they both got very tired and couldn't play one more game or eat one more kernel of popcorn.

"'Night, Leiko. See ya in the morning." Said Kate, smiling over at her friend and plopping tiredly into her bed and falling asleep right away.

"Same to you, Kate. G'night." Leiko reached over and clicked off the light, soon asleep and dreaming.

_When Leiko woke up, she was no longer in Kate's house. In fact, she wasn't in what looked like a house at all. She sat up in bed and noticed that the entire room was purple-tinted marble. Confused at her new surroundings, she got up and walked over near the window, looking out into the black night. It was then she noticed that she was in a large castle with a vast green field for a yard._

_Completely in awe, she stared out at this a bit longer, until she lost track of the time, but suddenly, a man with messy red hair with a girl in a white gown over his shoulder came speeding down the lane. Leiko stared curiously at him and watched his every move…_

_Unaware that he was being watched, the man continued to run toward the castle, but instead of coming through the front door, he winded around the castle to the back, and Leiko's curiosity got the best of her. _

_She left the room and quickly went down thirteen flights of stairs to the backyard. It was there that she saw the man going into a back room very, very quietly, pushing open the door, leaving the girl outside, and walking into the room. _

_Leiko ran over to the girl, only to realize that she was unconscious, and peeked into the room where the man had gone. To her shock, she saw yet another man with coal black hair, but that was all she could make out on him, because the entire scene was in silhouette._

_"If you want your family to stay unharmed, you will evacuate this castle immediately." Said the red-haired figure. _

_"If you think we are going to leave that easily," said the other man, who apparently owned the castle, "you're sadly mistaken. My daughter and I aren't going anywhere."_

_The other man laughed. "I beg to differ. In fact, if you still want your daughter in one piece, you had better leave."_

_There was a short silence after that, broken only by the owner of the castle saying, "If you lay one finger on Leiko, YOU will be the one that won't make it alive."_

_"Do I sense a challenge?" Said the invading man._

_"I'm quite sure you do." Said the owner. _

_Suddenly, the invading man summoned a large scythe and began swinging it skillfully at the other man, who, apparently, was deflecting his attacks, for every time the man with the scythe got a good aim at him and swung his weapon, it would bounce back off of the owner. _

_The battle went on for a while when suddenly, a little girl with dark hair like the first man's walked in through the back door._

_"Daddy?" She said, eyes wide._

_The owner took two seconds to look aside at his daughter, but two seconds was long enough for the man with the scythe to knock him over and get him into a position on his stomach on the ground._

_The little girl in the doorway screamed and ran over to the man with the scythe, bringing her small fists down upon him. _

_"You leave Daddy alone!" She cried, but the man swung around, hand still on the owner to keep him in place, and grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt. It was then he finally allowed the owner to get up, which he did very slowly._

_"Put…her…down…" He said, an angry fire burning furiously in his eyes._

_The man holding the scythe, and the girl, laughed evilly. "It would seem as if we have a choice to make. It's either you leave the castle or I smear this girl all over that wall and force you to watch." The man pointed at the far wall._

_The owner was silent. _

_"Well?" Said the man with the scythe. "Are you going to speak up soon or are you afraid of me hurting your precious daughter?"_

_Leiko stared, wide-eyed from the doorway at the battle, when she noticed that the owner was getting his fingers into a snapping position behind his back. _

_"Put her down. I mean it." He still had the angry glare._

_"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Said the scythe man, with a playful smile that said that the owner couldn't hurt him if he tried. _

_"This!" Said the owner, bringing his fingers out in front, snapping them and causing the scythe man to drop the girl and fly up against the wall, dazed._

_The girl dropped to the ground and was dazed as well, snapped out of it only by the voice of her father saying, "Leiko, run!" _

_She stood up and stared over at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "But what about you?" _

_The owner rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be fine. Just get out of here!" _

_The girl nodded sadly and sped out the door past Leiko, who followed her about a mile to where a woman with short hair was standing._

_"Mommy!" Cried the girl, running into the woman's arms. _

_"Leiko!" cried the woman, and seeing the tears on her daughter's face asked, "Leiko, what's wrong?"_

_"Daddy's fighting a man with red hair in his room!" she said, panting heavily._

_"What?" The woman didn't believe this. _

_"The man with red hair is trying to take our castle away!"_

_The woman's eyes became just as wide as her daughter's and the two took back off toward the castle, with Leiko staring at them, but as soon as she took one step back toward where they were going, she fell over on her back, and when she shot up…_

"Leiko! Leiko! Hello?"

Leiko was jolted to find Kate right up in her face. "Augh!"

Kate laughed. "Leiko, you were supposed to leave at first light."

Leiko got up to her feet "I am. What time is it?"

Kate looked at her like she had dropped out of the ceiling painted purple. "It's ten o'clock, Leiko."

Leiko stared at her, and even though to Kate it looked like shock, it wasn't. Leiko was still recovering from the dream, and she had just realized that she recognized both the parents of the little girl.

* * *

Many secrets, many many secrets in this chapter, but all will be revealed soon! Thanks for reading and post a review to tell me what you think! Oh, and s'more news, Summer Vacation starts for me on June 9, so I should be updating a LOT more! Woo hoo!


	9. Chapter Eight

Update! Whee! Okay, I'm officially on Summer Vacation right now, and with vacation comes out of state travel. On Monday, I'm leaving to go to Lake Havasu in Arizona. I won't be able to update in that time, so I'll try to update again today. Thanks for reading everyone! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Kate," Said Leiko, pushing her friend off. "I think I just had a vision…"

Kate kept the same look she had assumed. "Did you sleep walk and hit your head? You're starting to creep me out…"

"No! Seriously!" Said Leiko, sitting up. "I think that I know who my parents are…"

"Really?" Kate got up, she had been sitting, and looked at Leiko happily. "Who are they?"

Leiko bit her lower lip. "I can't tell you right now…but if you stay here while I go out to find them, I'll tell you all about them. So if you'll just…" Leiko's voice faded off and she began getting up, but Kate glared and pounced on her.

"What is up with you and running off suddenly?" Kate was yelling a bit loudly.

"……………."

"If you're going anywhere, you're either going to tell me what's going on or take me with you." She got off her and stood back up. "Got it?"

Leiko was still in a bit of surprise on account of her friend had just literally jumped three feet onto her, but she realized that she couldn't take her on her journey that would very soon take place. "Listen, if you let me get up without knocking me down again, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Kate nodded and took a step back.

Leiko sighed and very slowly got up. She sat Kate down in a chair and sat down herself. Then, she explained every single detail about the vision she had, while Kate listened intently with eyes that expressed a blend of many different emotions.

"So," she said, after Leiko had finished narrating to her, "You think that the little girl was you, and the two people were your parents?"

"Exactly." Leiko closed her eyes in thought. "But it's going to be hard to find them and get them in one place, let alone get them to believe me."

"Would you like me to help?" Said Kate, eager to go on an adventure. "I haven't had an opportunity like this in ages!"

"Kate," Leiko got off her chair and sighed. "I think I need to do this alone. Knowing my dad, he never was one to like visitors."

Kate looked longingly at Leiko, but if you had seen her, it would have looked like sadness more than longing.

"Leiko, I want to come with you." She pleaded.

"Kate, I'm sorry, but you can't. But I promise that as soon as I find them, I'll bring them here for you to meet. And who knows, if that red-haired idiot isn't still in our castle, I'll take you home with us." Leiko smiled.

Kate had to do a great deal of thinking, but finally agreed to Leiko's idea. "Okay. But can I at least come with you to see you off?"

"Sure." Leiko said, and the two walked back out the front door, out of the neighborhood, and pretty far from Kate's house.

It was then that the two girls noticed that they were going a lot farther than they should be going. Kate was more shocked than either of them. She had never seen this section of the town before. It was actually a very nice place. On one side of the street, there was a small hospital, and across from it was a pleasant bridge, under which was a steady stream of flowing water. It was night already by the time the girls got to where they currently were, so the stars were out and the lamp posts were glowing as moths buzzed happily around the radiant light.

"This is a very nice place…" Said Kate, stepping forward as they rounded a corner to the area that was just spoken of. "I'm surprised my mom has never taken me here before…"

"Same here…" Leiko looked around curiously just as Kate did.

The two girls took a minute to look around when they saw a man passing by. Leiko looked over at him and examined him, but he was wearing a long jacket with a hood up.

"Kate, look!" Said Leiko quietly, pointing the man out. "Let's ask him where we are."

Kate looked suspiciously at the man. "I dunno…" She said, with a twinge of fear in her voice. "I've got a bad vibe from this guy…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leiko replied.

"His presence feels strange…" Kate continued to stare at the man.

"Well, there's no one else here. Let's just follow him and see where he's going."

Kate looked over at Leiko to protest, but she had already started after the man. She rolled her eyes and ran quickly after her, panting a bit, but still trying to keep very quiet.

* * *

Who is the man? WHO IS HE? You will find out in the next chapter! I'll start typing it right now. I shall update again today, maybe! Thanks for reading everyone, and don't forget to review to tell me what you think! Bye!


End file.
